The Odds Are Never In My Favor
by Peeta you Stalker
Summary: Tradgity strikes and Katniss's parents divorce, She decides to run away at just 16. She embarks on a Journey around the world hiding from her parents and friends.through her travels she meets may people and continues to travel until a certain blue eyed- blondie, baker captures the young girls heart and makes her reconsider her life on the run. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hey Everyone "Peeta you stalker" here. This is my first fanfic so reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games it all belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. _**

**_I don't own any songs or places in here either._**

**Katniss's POV **

" hurry up Katniss were gonna miss the start" prim calls skipping ahead of all of us.

Gale, Rory, are coming over to watch the twilight Marathon with prim and I. We had gone out and brought tone of candy and stuff for today.

We arrive home and the house is empty. Mum and dad must still be at work.

I lay on the couch with Prim and Gale Rory is on the floor in front of Gale. We all pig out on popcorn, chips and other crap that Gale and Rory had brought over along with the stuff Prim and i had channel had decided since the final movie will be coming out tonight, Breaking Dawn part 2 they world have a marathon. Gale, Prim , her boyfriend Rory who just happens to be my bestfriends brother, Are all going to the release with me at 12 tonight.

Prim has been looking forward to this for months. She is a huge fan of Robert Patterson. I on the other hand couldn't care less. I remember when Prim first found the movie.

-Flashback-

" _KATNISS YOU HAVE GOT TO TAKE ME TO THAT MOVIE"_

_Prim yells bouncing up and down. _

_We have just come out of the Cinema from seeing Harry potter and she had seen the trailer for this new movie about vampires. She skips down the wide corridors to the massive poster of Robert Pattinson._

_" Wow he is hot" she squeals._

_" Prim your only 10 should you really be hitting on guys that old.?" I question her. She is a bundle of joy sometimes. Too much energy._

_after the first movie-_

_" OMG Were gonna see that again right katniss, he is so good at the vampire and Taylor laughtner was the hottest ware wolf." Prim squeals. _

_-at home- _

_" I'm not afraid of you"_

_I sit and stare at prim reciting lines from the movie. To be honest she is an excellent actress. She would go far. _

_" Katniss I wanna become an actress." She says serious. _

_"Ohh sure ill just ring a movie theater and say you want to play a character" I say sarcastically. _

_"Im serious katniss"_

_" Sure" I roll my eyes. She always wants to do something new, mum has changed her from so many hobbies, ice skating, painting, and way more. _

_Prim sighed and then grabbed the ketchup bottle and squeezed it all on top of me._

_" that's it your gonna pay," I yelled grabbing a cream muffin and throwing it at her. _

-End of flashback-

Well that ended in a food fight.

"KATNISS, PRIM WERE HOME," I can hear the door open and close quick. It's mother and father. They know we have Gale and Rory over, they're like their sons they never had.

" Hey mum, " I say as she comes in and offers us more food. None of us take any cause were all so stuffed full of junk food. Prim rolls around holding her stomach cause she is so full.

" Are you going out tonight? " mum asks.

" I'm taking everyone to the new twilight movie" I say as prim leans on me and shoves a finger in my ear to get my attention. " It's now 'The new Twilight Movie' it's Breaking Dawn Part 2, get it right "

" PRIM GET OFF ME" She is such a pest sometimes and she knows it. Sometime I think she does it just to piss me off. Is it really that fun pissing me off? Don't answer that.

I do love prim but she can be so annoying.

" Shut up Katniss, the next movie is starting breaking dawn part 1" Gale exclaims jumping onto the couch and putting his feet on top of Rory's head.

" What ever Gale, we've seen these movies a thousand times anyway so what's the point" I argue as gale get bashed up by Rory for using his head as a foot rest.

" Just change her already Edward, change her into a blood sucking monster" Gale yells at the tv.

Rory slaps Gale " No, she should be with Jacob she doesn't have to change then."

Boys.

I roll my eyes at them and they watch again.

* * *

The final credits roll and I jump up to turn the light on. Its 11:45 and Gale Rory and Prim are all asleep.

" WAKE UP" I shout as I flicker the light switch. Gale jumps up doing one of those fake terrible karate kicks.

" IM UP" he yells

What's up with him, he is always this wired though, so no surprise there.

" Gale was having a good fantasy dream making out with his imaginary girlfriend. Oh what was her name again, Madge, that's a pretty name for someone made up.." Rory mocks.

Gale had apparently met a girl at a movie and Rory seems to think he is lying. I don't know what to think really, I just go with it since he is my best friend so I guess I should trust him.

-Flash back-

_I see Gale standing on the side walk as I drive along waiting to pick him up._

_" Why are you so happy" I ask as he jumps into the car. _

_He sighs and smiles" her name was Madge" _

_ " oh and you really expect me to believe she isn't some made up fantasy girlfriend" _

_Gale just death stares and then goes back to daydreaming about this girl. _

_" she gave me her number see" he holds up a piece of paper. _

_" see, she is real" I shrug and ignore him. _

-End flash-

" We've gotta go, the movie starts in 15 mins and we've still gotta buy tickets" I say.

I grab my keys and my coat. Prim and Rory run upstairs to grab theirs,

Gale already has his on. He looks pretty tired and I wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep during the movie. Prim and Rory return and we all leave.

" DON'T STAY OUT TOO LATE KATNISS, AND IT'S SNOWING SO BE CARFUL" I vaguely hear Mum yell from the kitchen. I ignore her and we all climb into my old broken truck.

* * *

" Yay Thanks Kitty kat for taking all us" Prim says sweetly. She can be annoying but I would never want anything to happen to her after all she is my sister.

The truck has gotten rusty thanks to all the snow. I really do need a new truck. I got this one for my 14th birthday and have had it for ever. I learned how to drive when I was 14 my dad took me out to a hidden forest so I could drive there. I would look forward to it ever Saturday.

The forest is a beautiful place it had a beautiful crystal clear lake and a dirt road where I could practice on.

-Flashback-

_" Katniss, Prim jump in its fine" _

_" Daddy it's too cold " Prim sulked as she dipped the tip of her toe into the freezing cold water. " eekk, see told you it's to col..." _

_Push.._

_Spash._

_" hahahhaahah " I laughed so hard but Prim just scowled and jumped at me pulling me in as well. _

-End flashback-

" We're gonna be late" prim says jumping up and down on her seat.

" Katniss slow down, the snow causes the brakes not to wor..."

I slam the breaks on and the truck comes to a screaming stop but unfortunately not in time. The massive truck crashes into out car

Smack.

-Blackout-

* * *

Beep beep beep beep beep...

The machines are annoying me but I can't seem to wake enough to open my eyes. Where am I?

-Black out-

* * *

I can't hear people talking that sounds like my mother and father are they crying?! Wake me up please what's wrong. I continues to struggle to wake up but nothing happens.

-Black out-

* * *

I gradually open my eyes and everything is blurred. My eyes adjust to the steady flow of light beaming into the window and I look around the room. Next to me is My mother father and in another bed is my Sister.

I immediately jump up and pull all the cords and thing out of my arm and rush over to her.

Her eyes flutter open weakly and she slowly whispers.

" I Love you Katniss" she slowly fades and then the monitor thats once was beeping subsides to just one long beeeeeeeppp.

" PRIM, PRIM" I shake her and yell as the doctors come in. Both my parents are crying and are collapsed onto the floor holding each other.

The doctors try to push me away from prim but I resist and scream and shout and thrash around crying.

" I love you too prim , PLEASE WAKE UP."

I didn't notice that another doctor behind me stabbed me with a purple liquid substance. I was out cold.

* * *

I wake up back on my hospital bed with a sore arm. I can't remember really what happened but vaguely remember being jabbed.

My mother and father are sitting next to me. Father has puffy eyes and bags under his eyes. He has been crying.

Something's wrong, he never cries.

I sit up and my mother looks at me but not with sympathy but with an expression Iv never seen from her anger hate and sadness.

My mother gets up and Charges towards me. I wriggle away and almost fall of the edge of the bed. My throat goes dry and I defiantly know something's wrong.

My mother is stopped by my father holding her with her arms around behind her tight in his hands as she attempts to go for my throat.

" YOU DID THIS, YOU KILLED HER. YOU BASTARD, SHE IS FUCKING DEAD NOW AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT , I WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME AGAIN."

Mother is crying now and so is father. She has collapsed to the ground and is crying hard. Her words are like daggers that have been stabbed into my heart but its worst, it hits me who she is talking about.

" PRIM" I choke out, just noticing that I have tears streaming down my face.

Before my mother could shout at me again the doctor walks in, My mother storms out with my father chasing after her.

I begin to speak again but my voice doesn't even sound like my own.

" Whats wrong with prim?, is she..."

The doctor cuts me off and looks down to his feet. " miss, s- she

" IS SHE DEAD?" I yell. Now angry.

" Miss Everdeen, " he begins. " your sister..." He pauses for the longest time. Tears are now streaming down my face knowing that she most defiantly...

" passed" he looks down and I cry so hard feeling though my world has just crumbled. I plant my face in my lap and cry even more. I feel like my hair is being ripped out. I cry and cry but no matter what the pain doesn't go away.

Is this some sick joke it has to be. My poor little duck can't be dead, she just can't.

I look up from my lap and the doctor is about to leave." The other boys in the car" I sob.

" Mr Rory Hawthorne is in a coma but will live, but Mr Gale Hawthorne has suffered major brain damage and has been take to another hospital to help fix him up"

" I'll give you some time" the doctor says as he leaves the room.

Why did this happen to me? Why did this happen to my little duck. I break down into sobs and cry till I can no longer. All this can happen too fast, I'll never see her again. I look over to her bed and see her life less body still as can be.

The only thing I can think to do to calm myself down is the lullaby I would sing to Prim when she woke up with nightmares. So I sing one last time for my little duck.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you. "

"I love you my little duck, Prim" I whisper as I kiss her forehead.

* * *

School is horrible. I have people and teachers us wing me as there charity case, which I hate. I don't even want to go to school anymore it's not like we learn anything anyways.

My mum calls but rarely only to tell me I have to go to school and to help arrange the funeral.

* * *

Today is the funeral for Prim. I haven't slept for days, mostly from the nightmares that over take me. Its just easier to not sleep then enter the world where I'm forced to watch my sister die over and over again.

Mother and father haven't said anything to me not have I talked to them. I dress in a old blue dress that was Prim's favorite out of all the dresses I have.

I haven't heard anything from Gale. How could he leave me here to deal with all of this. Rory is better now but still very sick and he too hasn't said anything to me.

Everyone doesn't have to blame me because Iv already blamed myself for this.

The service is held in the town hall and everyone is there. Prim was one of those girls who, everyone would just fall in love with. She had many friends unlike me and was pretty popular.

I walk to my spot and see the pretty coffin with 'Primrose Everdeen' engraved into it.

Tears threaten to make an appearance as we take our seats.

I can see Rory crying into his mothers shirt, I want to go and talk to him but I think he maybe really upset still so I stay where I am.

'Primrose Everdeen' forever in our hearts.

Everyone is leaving all except me. My parents couldn't stay very long because they would just break out into tears.

Rory comes up to me before he leaves and hands me a letter and leaves not a word said.

Dear Katniss

I'm sorry about your sister (my girlfriend). She is in a better place. I hope you know we may be young but I know I love her. Forever and always.

I am going to leave to Hollywood and live with my brother because I can't stay here its too much of a reminder.

I'm sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for not doing a better job at protecting your sister.

Love always Rory.

I wish he understood that it wasn't his fault it was mine.

I sit by her tombstone watching the sunset into many different shade of pink, purple, stunning red and orange, reading Rory's note over and over in my head.

Night falls and the twinkling stars appearing in the pitch black sky. I think prim should have this note from Rory. I place the flowers I have down as well as the note from Rory.

"Goodnight Prim." I sob and turn and walk away from my poor little sister.

* * *

Everything has changed so much, my mother blames me everyday for my sisters death and not having Gale or Rory by my side isn't helping either. Gale has recovered but he decided to live over there so I don't ever see him.

I'm coming down the stairs when I hear my father and mother fighting.

" I CAN'T BEAR TO SEE HER FACE, SHE.."

" you can't blame her it's not her fault"

My father still loves me but my mother not so much. I can her them quarrel more before one word I hear

'Divorce you take her'

I run upstairs to bed and cry.

* * *

My parents have divorced now and I'm living with my dad for a while. Everything is back to normal except for Prim. I miss her a lot. Nothing's the same although it may be but I wouldn't notice because I spend my days locked up in my room.

I walk my way Down the creaky old stairs and my dad is on the floor sulking holding a photo of Prim.

I can't take anymore of this it's too much. I can't stay here everyone is just Brocken and its all because of me.

I run off upstairs. Tears streaming down my face. I grab my rucksack and put cloths ,toiletries, my secret stash of food and $2000 all of my saved up money and I climb out of my window. Their is a tree near by that I scramble down.

The train station isn't far so I run there. The train has just pulled up luckily and I jump on. I'm off to LA.

I doubt anyone will miss me.

All the carriages are full except one. I enter and close the sliding door collapsing onto the chair.I'm startled when the door slides open.

"Hi mind if we sit here?"

I'm greeted by a tall bronze, skinny but muscular blond hair guy with the greenest eyes Iv ever seen and next to him a short blond hair bronze skinned skinny girl with sea green eyes.

" Yeah it's fine." I say.

" We'll my name is Finnick but you can call me Finn everybody else does, and this is my girlfriend Annie."

Finnick holds his hand out.

" Katniss." I say shaking his hand.

" You don't look very old are you traveling alone ?" The young girl , Annie , Questions.

"It's a long story " I shrug

" Dear we have 8 hours" Annie smiles and I feel as though I can trust them.

After answering and asking many questions I found out a lot about these two backpackers.

Annie is 19 and Finnick is 20 and they are dating. They both seem like they make the cutest couple.

Annie is very chatty and Finn seems to be the ladies man, I have to admit he is pretty handsome but not my type.

Annie And Finnick are from Manhattan and are traveling around with each other.

They are very nice and offered me to come traveling with them untill I find where or what I want to do.

**A/n well thanks for reading so far, and pleases review I hope you enjoyed So far if I get enough reviews wanting me to continue this I will so please review :)) ~PeetaYouStalker **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n Urrgghh I'm such a horrible person aye. Haven't updated in ages gosh I'm so sorry, yes i am continuing. :)) Its my First year of grade 8 and its horrible the bus the swearing the fights so i havent had any time. Well thank god for the weekend and yay I'm updating. Thanks for all the favourites and follows. Anyone's ideas are welcomed thanks _**

**_Special thanks to _**

**_Calliwishis_**

**_Pinkfides09_**

**_And _**

**_MaidenAlice _**

**_For reviewing. :D *happy me*_**

**_And yes in answer to a question i got it will be a love story about peeta and katniss_**

**_Onward for adventure._**

**_Peeta's POV ( 3 weeks later) _**

" Rye your so stupid" I holler for the top of the stair case. Mother or as I like to call her " The witch" has lost her broom stick "car keys" and were on her bad side.

" What the Heck did you out them in here for" I yell pulling them out of the toilet and chucking them into the bathroom sink to clean.

We're going backpacking and were going to drop in on some of our old backpacker lovers, Annie and Finn.

The witch had arranged to drop us meaning rye, (beacuse he is her favourite,) off but our departure unfortunately got delayed thanks to the nincompoop downstairs. Who puts keys in a toilet.?

I de-germ-afy the toilet water cover Keys and head downstairs to the witch and my brother. Rye and I had packed the night before so all our belongings were ready to go.

" Peeta, I swear I didn't put the keys in the toilet why would I do that?. Rye snarles. " it was probably your dumb dog."

" don't call Buddy dumb, he's still only a puppy" I snarl back

We both grab our backpacks and head for the door with the witch closely behind. I am bring buddy along on our trip around, he is a smart dog now that I trained him. He doesn't even have to walk on a lead.

" Goodbye Rye I love you" she says as he waves goodbye. I'm actually glad were going she is such a witch . Buddy me and rye clamber into our old beat up truck and head off to the train station.

I got Buddy last month and Rye wasn't very impressed he hates dogs But buddy adores him. He is a white maltase shiatsu bread and is so loving.

We arrive at the train station an lug our backpacks on.

" PEETA THERE'S OUR TRAIN ," rye shouts as we run towards the train doors with Buddy tagging along beside me. We make it just in time to halt the train to board. We clamber on and scan out passes we had brought a month ago and plod our way down the cars. I am quite supposed that Rye even bothered to chase our train because he never really wanted to come in the first place.

We manage to snag a carriage to ourself and dump our stuff down.

I put buddy on the train seat and sit on the other chair. " I'm going to the bar cart to drink ill catch you late's Peet " My brother hollers leaving the cart.

He is 18 now and well this was my gift to him to go one more time, backpacking. I know we vowed never to go again but we haven't seen Annie and Finn in a long time and rye adores them both.

I relax against the train cart and read a book well the only book I really brought. It's about a world where kids are forced to fight to the death in a arena. Harsh.

My head begins to feel tired so I stop reading and snooze for a while.

* * *

Rye is back now and is sound asleep with buddy on top of him. So adorable.

But he is my brother so I couldn't let him have an actual good sleep plus were here now. I decide to give him the best Mellark wake up call he has ever got.

" RYE GET YOU LAZY ASS UP AND OUTTA BED " I scream as buddy is kicked of the chair and rye shots up in bed.

" Are we here?" Rye asks annoyed rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

" No you don't say" I answer sarcastically

We exit the train and head down to where we collect our car.

It's so much nicer than Rye's old beat up one. It's a white truck and looks sparkling clean. I doubt it will stay that way too long.

We all clamber into the truck and drive to the backpackers hotel.

District 4 has changed so much since I had last been here. It was with our... Well. I haven't even noticed until I feel the familiar salty drop of water on my lips, the ones I get after the night mares of what happened, after rye and I vow never to backpack again. I hadn't thought about him for a long time because just thinking of him, losing him just brought me into tears being the soft fool I am.

The hotel we pull up in front of is amazing. Pools, people partying and food and loud music. Defiantly a backpackers paradise.

We meander on inside and cheek in with a drunken old guy who looks to be in his 40s.

" heeeellloo andd wellcome to the backpackers retrreaat" he slurrs out as he hands us a set of keys and then passes out on the floor.

Rye snatches the keys off me being the imature fool he is and runs up the creaking stairs to an modern looking room.

Room 34

Rye turn the key and barges inside. It's a nice place. Fireplace kitchen 3 bedrooms. This is where we're staying for 2 weeks.

I dump my stuff into one of the 3 bedrooms and the make my way out of the apartment. Annie and Finn are supposedly staying here too, so I suppose I should go find them.

The place is so busy I have to practically push people to get through to the front desk where that drunken guy was.

I reach the desk and he is propped up against a stool looking more awake now.

" hi I'm looking for some people by the name of Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair "

" Ohh you mean fuck buddie number 1 and fucking buddie 2, if your staying here you might want some ear phones, their on floor 2 room 16 " the man Gruffs.

I can see his name badge now and it reads. " Haymitch" what an unusual name. I mean not I'm one to judge since I was named after bread as was Rye.

Well now I know where they live I can at least go an visit them.

I am beginning to feel drowsy so I end up plodding upstairs to our room and land on the bed where buddy is asleep. I don't like sleeping because that's when all the night mares start but I'm to tired to care.

* * *

_I'm running and jumping off a cliff with Rye but he slips and falls. I grab his arm but he is slipping. Screaming my name and I can't help him I'm helpless. He is slipping, just like I couldn't save my other brother. I drop him and I fall off the edge of the cliff with Rye, clinging to a brunch but snapping as I touch it. _

_" that's for not saving me Peeta I always knew you were worthless" echoes around me surrounding me. _

_I'm plummeting fast to the nearing ground. Screaming "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. " rye has hit the ground and my heart stops he's died. I'm a useless nobody who can't do anything right now just kill me already. _

I shoot up strait in bed and and panting with sweat dripping down my body and my blond curls sticking to my forehead. My tears dripping down my face.

My head aches and I place my face in my hands and cry like the little girl I am.

Morning comes and I haven't slept a wink since I woke last night.

I tread my way to the bathroom and look at my puffy face in the mirror. I have dark circles around my eyes and my eyes are puffy thanks to my tears all night. I look a mess.

I shower wash my face and pull on clean cloths.

Well I'll still visit Annie and Finn today.

**A/n : arugh I know it took me forever legit I wrote this over two weeks and it still sucks and it's so short. I'm sorry ill try and make next chapter longer. REVEW for longer and faster Updates. **


End file.
